Il suffit d'une journée
by Maria Aria
Summary: Il avançait, calmement, sans se presser. Après tout, il allait s'entrainer, pas La voir. Enfin, ce n'était pas le but rechercher à la base ...


Il avançait, calmement, sans se presser.

Après tout, il allait s'entrainé, pas La voir.

Juste s'entrainé.

Continuant de marcher jusqu'à la cascade, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de penser à elle .Tous deux étaient amis depuis leurs plus tendres enfances. Ils avaient fait bien des bêtises, avaient connut des punitions mémorables. Toujours ensemble. Leur amitié semblait plus dur que l'acier.

Pourtant, depuis plus de deux mois maintenant, il avait commencé à voir autre chose en elle qu'une simple amie. Petit à petit, son cœur s'était mit à battre plus vite en sa présence. Le désir presque indescriptible de la toucher avait pris une telle ampleur, que, dans un premier temps, il avait cru à une nouvelle expérience de ce fou de Mayuri.

Le déclic s'était fait lorsque qu'il l'avait vue, lisant sous un cerisier dont les pétales se détachaient de leurs fleurs et effleurait sa peau avec une infinie douceur.  
Cette vision lui fit un choc. Il resta quelques instants bouche-bée devant ce spectacle dont il avait perdu l'habitude. Sentent sa présence, la jeune femme leva la tête et permis à son regard de saphir de croiser celui, bleu marine, de son ami d'enfance. Une brise légère fit voleter ses longs cheveux ébène qu'elle écarta de son visage en riant. Ils contrastaient terriblement avec sa peau blanche, presque diaphane. Ses lèvres étaient rouges comme les roses, et soudainement, l'envie de l'embrasser passionnément s'imposa dans l'esprit du Quincy. Le jeune garçon sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Sans se douter le moins du monde des pensées fort peu catholiques qui prenaient place dans son esprit, elle lui sourit et lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir à ses cotés. Marchant maladroitement, il se dirigea vers la jeune femme, le sang bourdonnant dans ses oreilles, s'agenouilla face à elle …

-" Uryû ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?"  
Surpris, il se retourna. Il semblait avoir laissé son esprit vagabonder trop longtemps. Lorsqu'il réalisa qui se trouvait face à lui, sa respiration se coupa.  
-" Zaira ! Que, ... que fait tu ici, la questionnas t'il, mal à l'aise.  
- Hé bien, je me promenais tranquillement quand je t'ai vu aller vers la cascade. Tu avais l'air ailleurs, tout va bien ?  
- heu..."  
Elle lui sourit, le faisant involontairement rougir.  
- " je pensais à ...heu… Ta mère ! Oui, voila, je pensais à ta mère, comment va-t-elle ?  
- Bin… je suppose que le temps doit lui paraitre long, mais comme elle est toujours morte et enterrée depuis près de 9 ans, je n'ai pas beaucoup de nouvelle vois tu ? Tu sais Uryû, si quelque chose te tracasse, je suis là, mais tu n'es pas obliger de m'en parler si tu ne te sens pas prêt. »

Comblant rapidement l'espace qui les séparait, elle le prit dans ses bras avec douceur, sans faire cas de mouvement de recul qu'il avait amorcé.  
Cela n'arrangea pas du tout le jeune homme, car, étant incroyablement maladroit dès qu'il était avec elle, il parvint a trébuché sur une racine et tomber dans l'eau de la rivière qu'ils avaient rejoint tout en parlent.

Zaira dans ses bras, en chemisier blanc.  
La jeune fille partit dans un grand éclat de rire, avant de rendre compte que son chemisier était devenu transparent, qu'elle était à califourchon sur un Uryû assit dans l'eau qui avait détourné le regard et devenait complètement écarlate ...

La jeune femme était très mal à l'aise. Bien sur le fait qu'il puisse voir une partie de ses sous vêtements aidait beaucoup, mais s'était surtout le fait de voir son ami, les joues rouges, les cheveux ruissellent collé à son visage, la chemise un peu défaite, et leurs visages très proche, trop proche...

Tentant de dissimulé sa gène et son corps, elle se releva hâtivement et lui tourna le dos. Bien évidemment, elle s'y était prise un peu tard.  
-" je, ... je... bégaya-t-elle  
- Rentrons cher toi... pour que tu puisses te changer, la coupa t'il, la voix rauque."  
Elle ne se le fit pas dire 2 fois. Une (mal) chance pour eux qu'elle vivait non loin. Le chemin se fit en silence, leur regard river sur le sol.  
Arrivée cher elle, Zaira passa une serviette au jeune homme et partit se changer dans la salle de bain. Après s'être séchée et avoir troquer son chemiser contre une courte robe sombre, elle se dirigea vers le salon, oublient momentanément qu'Il s'y trouvait. Elle le vit, torse nu, les lunettes et la chemise posés sur la table basse. Cette vision fit voler des papillons dans son bas ventre.

Le jeune homme était occupé à regarder de vieux cadres sur la cheminée, n'ayant pas remarqué qu'elle était entrée, ... un sourire illumina son visage.

La jeune femme, curieuse, se plaça derrière lui pour voir quel était l'objet de son amusement. La photo d'une de leur mémorable bataille de polochon. Tout deux avaient les cheveux en bataille, quelques plumes se dressant courageusement ça et la, deux grands coussins maladroitement cacher derrière eux et un sourire angélique sur le visage.

Sentant une présence dans son dos, Uryû se retourna vivement, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec une Zai un peu surprise et souriante, le regardant avec des yeux brillant d'envie, ... une envie dont il comprit bien vite l'origine. Il la poussa dans le divan et ... attrapa un coussin pour lui balancer à la figure (NDA : arrêter de baver bande de pervers)  
S'en suivi une magnifique bataille qui ne se termina que 1 heure plus tard, les 2 amis ayant fini par se fatiguer ...  
Zaira regarda avec effroi l'état dans lequel se trouvait le salon, ... et puis se vit dans la glace en dessous de son escalier. Elle éclata de rire, avec trois plume dans ses cheveux en pétard, sa robe toute chiffonnée, de travers, elle n'avait pas fière allure ...  
Derrière elle, la jeune fille entendit un second éclat de rire, un rire qu'elle n'avait pas entendu depuis bien longtemps.

Soudain, elle sentit 2 bras puissants entourés sa taille et un corps musclé se coller au sien, ...  
L'étreinte se resserra et la jeune femme sentit un souffle brulant dans sa nuque, puis deux lèvres chaude se poser dans son cou, ses mains lui caressant doucement le ventre, montant, descendant en un rythme régulier. La jeune fille se retourna brusquement et Uryû en profita pour l'embrasser, passionné. Zaira, surprise et intimidée, se recula vivement, rompant le baiser. Elle percuta violement l'escalier d'où l'aspirateur, qui avait été casé la en attendent d'être ranger, tomba.  
Uryû : Zai-chan !  
Il la poussa fortement et ils s'étalèrent au sol, le jeune homme couché de tout son long sur elle, la serrant dans ses bras, voulant la protéger. L'aspirateur éclata en morceau à a peine quelques centimètres d'eux.  
Uryû laissa tomber sa tête et ferma les yeux, le corps secoué de spasme. Zaira crut l'aspirateur était tombé sur son dos et sentit une sueur glacée parcourir son dos.  
Zaira : URYU !  
La jeune femme le fit passé sous elle, le tourna pour voir son état et comprit, a son grand soulagement, qu'il n'était pas blesser. Juste mort de rire. Le "faux" blesser la regarda dans les yeux, à nouveau sérieux.  
Sans sens rendre compte, elle avait rapproché son visage de celui d'Uryû, caressant ses lèvres de son souffle brulant.

S'il l'embrassait maintenant, le Quincy avait toutes ses chances.  
Il n'eu cependant pas le temps de faire le moindre geste.  
Elle le prit par le col et plaqua ses lèvres contres les siennes. Il fallut quelques secondes à Uryû pour comprendre. Puis il approfondit le baiser, posant ses mains sur les hanches de sa compagne, assise à califourchon sur lui. Elle put sentir très nettement son excitation, elle ne se gêna d'ailleurs pas pour se frotter lentement contre lui, approfondissant un peu plus le contact à chaque soupir et gémissement qu'elle pouvait tirer de son amant. Dominateur, il la refit passer sous lui et reprit ses lèvres avec passion, glissant ses mains sous sa robe sans retenue. Il effleura du bout de sa langue le centre des lèvres de la jeune femme, qui ne se fit pas prier et entrouvrir les lèvres où leurs langues firent un long et lent ballet qui s'accéléra au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient.

Le téléphone du jeune homme eu le malheur de sonner. Ce même téléphone appris d'ailleurs très rapidement à voler.

Pour chacun d'eux, le reste de la soirée fut magique. Sans aucune honte, ils s'abandonnèrent aux délices de la luxure, et ce, toute la nuit. Ainsi que beaucoup de celles qui suivirent…


End file.
